The present invention relates to screwdriver kits which are compact, portable and economical and which house and carry a plurality of screwdriver tips. There has long been a need for such screwdriver kits in a large variety of applications. The present invention fulfills this need by offering a screwdriver kit which is very thin, which can be carried in a wallet and a purse, and which carries a screwdriver components of sufficient strength which can easily be assembled and utilized.
There are prior references which disclose combination keys and cards or flat tool holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,026 discloses a flat tool holder having interior and exterior positions, with the interior portion configured with a series of pockets extending inwardly of the edges of the interior portion. The exterior and interior portions form a sandwich. The tools can be slid into the pockets extending inwardly on the edges of the interior. The profile of the tools generally match the profile of the pockets extending inwardly on the edges of the interior. This reference, however, does not disclose a portable tool kit which allows the insertion of tools or components from any location other than from the side edges of the interior portion of this sandwich like assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,275 discloses a sportsman's wrench and screwdriver. The disclosure in this patent is described as having a plurality of radially extending screwdriver heads with the interior having a plurality of wrench holes. It does not disclose a portable kit capable of holding a plurality of interchangeable screwdriver tip components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,236 is for a key and retainer card combination. In one embodiment of this invention, the key is hinged in position for use. In another embodiment, it is described that the key is attached by breakaway tabs, although there is no explanation of where or how these breakaway tabs are formed, or how they function as breakaway tabs. In another embodiment, the card and the key are manufactured separately and are adapted to fit into slots of the card when assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,835 discloses a plastic card, key combination and hinge assembly. The hinge assembly is described as allowing the key to be swung out of the plane of the card and allowing for twisting of the key. The hinge means is furthered described as comprising generally a rod-shaped elongated element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,641 discloses a combination business card and key storage device. The device is described as having an enclosure that is planar with one or more slits appropriately sized for the insertion or removal of the keys.
The foregoing references cited herein do not disclose the present invention of a flat, thin card-like screwdriver kit.